


A Wake

by Calico_Neko



Category: Beelzebub (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 21:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1757457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calico_Neko/pseuds/Calico_Neko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Semenjak malam perkelahian dengan Takamiya, Furuichi mulai memiliki kebiasaan aneh. Semuanya terhubung pada koma yang dialaminya. Baik Oga maupun lainnya, tak menyukai hal tersebut</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wake

**Author's Note:**

> Beelzebub (c) Tamura Ryuhei  
> Plot cerita A Wake (s/9826239/1/A-Wake) adalah milik Thecurtaincall. Calico Neko hanya menerjemahkan.

Sebagaimanapun Oga berusaha, dia tak dapat menyalahi fakta bahwa jiwa Furuichi sudah meninggalkan dirinya. Walaupun dia belum meninggal, tubuhnya telah berada dalam perbatasan antara hidup dan mati. Beberapa minggu semenjak insiden dengan Takamiya, semuanya telah menyadari kebiasaan baru seorang Furuichi. Semuanya terhubung pada koma yang dialaminya.

 

 

Awalnya Oga menyadari perubahan tersebut ketika ibu Furuichi bertanya apakah dia sedang kelelahan. Oga menjawab tidak, walau sebetulnya Oga berharap dapat berkata “Iya”. Kecemasan tampak di wajah  ibu sahabatnya. Selain itu, beliau pun mengatakan bahwa akhir-akhir ini Furuichi jadi mudah tertidur. Sebetulnya bukan itu masalah utama yang membuat beliau cemas, melainkan ketika sang ibu membangunkan Furuichi, si anak tidak juga terbangun.

Furuichi itu selalu mudah terbangun, mungkin karena bertahun-tahun bersama dengan Oga telah membuatnya terbiasa terhadap segala bentuk suara. Namun, seperti yang ibu Furuichi katakan, ini adalah tidur lelap yang tidak normal. Di tengah suaranya yang bergetar, beliau menceritakan kalau Furuichi seperti sudah meninggal, seperti membangunkan sesosok mayat. Hanya dengan mengatakannya saja sudah membuat beliau bergetar dan Oga yakin kalau hal tersebut telah mengganggu hari-harinya.

Ayah Furuichi sama sekali tidak mendengarkan kecemasan sang istri dan terus bersikukuh bahwa ini hanya karena pubertas. Oga pun mencoba untuk membuatnya tenang dengan mengatakan kalau dia akan tidur lebih cepat. Perkataan penuh kebohongan tersebut berhasil dan beliau sudah tampak lebih tenang sekarang.

.

Sayangnya, itu hanya satu dari kebiasaan-kebiasaan lain yang mulai muncul.

.

Akhir-akhir ini semuanya jadi menjahili Furuichi dengan mengatai dia orang tua gara-gara kebiasaan dia yang bangun lalu tidur pada beberapa saat setelahnya. Hal tersebut menjadi hal yang biasa untuk dilihat dimana Furuichi akan tersadar penuh, berkedip sekali, lalu tidur. Tubuhnya benar-benar rileks, dibangunkan berapa kali pun tidak berhasil. Walaupun tidurnya nyenyak, namun berlangsung sebentar, mungkin paling lama sekitar satu menit.

Awalnya semua tampak cemas, akan tetapi Berubo dan beberapa anak yang lain menganggapnya sebagai lelucon. Jadi dengan seenaknya Furuichi ditunjuk sebagai _babysitter_. Mereka akan memerhatikan Furuichi dengan seksama, seperti elang, dan menunggu penuh harap. Dan ketika Furuichi tertidur, mereka akan menertawainya. Kebiasaan tidur Furuichi yang aneh tersebut membentuk tawa di banyak wajah, termasuk Furuichi ketika dia terbangun.

Kebiasaan barunya itu masih baik-baik saja, sampai akhirnya kebiasaan tersebut terjadi saat dia berjalan atau berdiri. Kali pertama terjadi ketika wajahnya berbantalkan dada Nene. Ketika dia terbangun, wajahnya sudah penuh bekas tamparan dan itu sungguh menggelikan.

Namun dikali kedua, dia tertidur ketika turun tangga. Untunglah saat itu Toujo cukup tanggap dengan langsung menarik kerah seragamnya. Kebiasaan barunya ini sama sekali tidak disukai dan yang lain tidak lagi menganggap lucu ketika Furuichi jatuh ke lantai. Hal tersebut membuat mereka takut.

Untunglah semua mulai menganggap situasi telah berubah serius, walau dalam bentuk kompetisi siapa yang tercepat dan tersering menangkap Furuichi. Rata-rata yang berpartisipasi adalah berandalan tingkat akut dan mereka akan menatap Furuichi lekat-lekat terutama ketika dia sendirian. Masalahnya Furuichi sering bersama Oga, jadi saat dia sendirianlah mereka bisa ‘meningkatkan poin’. Beberapa idiot, seperti Kanzaki dan Yuka, mencoba permainan ini dengan menjegal Furuichi lalu menangkapnya, dengan sebelumnya  menutup wajah Furuichi dengan saputangan yang sudah dibubuhi _cloroform_. Akan tetapi, Oga berhasil menggagalkan permainan gila mereka.

Dua minggu kemudian, bukan hal yang aneh kalau Toujo memimpin permainan tersebut. Murid-murid kelas 3 secara mengejutkan menjadi protektif terhadap hidup Furuichi. Oga sendiri tidak peduli siapa yang memimpin permainan, selama seseorang bisa menyelamatkan sahabatnya itu. Walau sebenarnya Oga tidak suka meninggalkan Furuichi terlalu lama, namun ada sedikit kelegaan mengetahui ada mereka yang akan menolongnya.

.

.

Dengan Oga sering bersama Furuichi, tentu saja Ogalah yang pertama menyadari kebiasaan tidur Furuichi yang baru. Seperti yang sebelunya tidak buruk saja, namun yang baru ini Oga benar-benar tidak menyukainya, mengingatkan dirinya kalau dia gagal menjaga sahabatnya.

Terjadi ketika keduanya sedang bermain _video games_. Berubo tengah berteriak pada Oga ketika karakter _game_ yang Furuichi pakai hanya berjarak selengan dari karakter _game_ milik Oga, yang menandakan waktu bagi si kontraktor untuk berhenti. Menggumamkan haus, Oga keluar dari kamarnya dan tak mengindahkan omelan Furuichi.

Oga sengaja berlama-lama dan semakin lama ketika Misaki meneleponnya. Kakak perempuan Oga tersebut sedang di supermarket dan menanyainya apabila Oga menginginkan sesuatu. Oga menjawab dengan mengatakan apa yang dia dan Beel inginkan, lalu memintanya untuk menunggu sebentar untuk bertanya pada Furichi bila dia juga menginginkan sesuatu.

Berjalan ke kamarnya, Oga mendengar tawa keras si bayi, jadi Oga tidak terlalu kaget ketika menemukan Furuichi terkapar di lantai. Oga kemudian berjalan mendekati Furuichi dan akan menendang pelan dada si sahabat untuk membangunkannya, namun kaki Oga berhenti.

Karena Oga menyadari sesuatu yang salah dari si surai abu-abu.

Furuichi tidak bernafas.

Oga menjatuhkan teleponnya lalu berlutut di depan sang sahabat. Dadanya tidak bergerak naik turun dan tubuhnya diam. Isi perutnya seakan jatuh dan tangannya bergetar. Oga tidak berani untuk menyentuh tubuh Furuichi hanya untuk sekedar memeriksa degup jantungnya. Ini seperti ketika dia melihat tubuh Furuichi di lorong kala itu.

Oga hanya meninggalkan tubuh sahabatnya di lantai. Si surai gelap merasa dirinya sangat brengsek dengan tidak memindahkan tubuh tersebut atau setidaknya menjauhkan wajah pucat tersebut dari genangan darah Furuichi sendiri. Namun Oga tidak melakukan appaun, karena ketika dia menyentuh tubuh tersebut, Oga akan tahu kalau yang dia sentuh adalah raga tanpa jiwa. Tak ada bedanya dengan mayat.

Jadi, Oga hanya meninggalkannya di sana, di atas genangan darah sahabatnya. Adalah Alaindelon yang membawa Furuichi pergi. Adalah Lamia yang membalut luka-luka Furuichi. Sedangkan Oga, berdiri tak berguna, tak mampu menatap tubuh penuh darah Furuichi.

Akan tetapi, yang ada sekarang adalah Furuichi yang tak bernafas. Oga hanya pergi untuk minum dan dia kembali hanya untuk menemukan sesosok mayat. Dadanya sesak, nafasnya tercekat. Ini tidak mungkin terjadi. Oga mendengar Beel meratap pelan, namun dia tidak bisa mengatakan pada si bayi kalau semua akan baik-baik-saja.

Karena Oga sendiri tidak tahu apakah semua akan baik-baik saja. Karena Furuichi sama sekali tak bernafas. “CPR!” adalah teriakan pikirannya sendiri. Oga harus memastikan Furuichi bernafas lagi. Oga harus menyelamatkannya.

Dengan tangan yang bergetar, Oga mencoba memeriksa dada Furuichi, tanpa sadar kata-kata kasar menyumpahi keluar dari kedua bibirnya. Namun belum juga menyentuh tubuh tersebut, sebuah nafas berat dihirup dan Furuichi bernafas normal lagi. Tidak yakin apa yang harus dia percayai, atau kareka kepanikan yang mempermainkannya, Oga memeriksa untuk memastikan Furuichi masih hidup. Dengan tenaga yang sebetulnya terlalu berlebihan, Oga memukul kepala Furuichi.

Reaksi segera dia peroleh dengan Furuichi yang terbangun sambil mendumel kesakitan.

“Apa-apaan yang barusan itu?” teriaknya sambil meninju paha Oga. Si kontraktor mendengus kesal mendengar Furuichi menanyakan pertanyaan yang sudah jelas jawabannya. Mendudukkan tubuhnya dengan benar, Oga mencari telepon yang terjatuh tadi. Lalu, Oga mengambil _game controller_ dan melanjutkan permainannya. Walau dia terlihat santai, namun tangannya masih bergetar.

“Kamu membuat aku marah,” jawab Oga sambil menyerang karakter milik Furuichi. Dari sudut matanya, Oga melirik pada sahabat yang menyumpahinya dan mengambil _game controller_ -nya. “Sialan.”

Oga tak mau terlalu ambil pusing keadaan, dia justru memfokuskan pikiran dengan membayangkan Furuichi tidak menyadari kalau nafasnya baru saja berhenti. Dia juga mencatat kalau si idiot baik-baik saja, dengan pengecualian terkadang-kadang seperti linglung. Oga memukulnya sekali lagi di bahunya.

.

.

Hal tersebut terjadi lagi beberapa hari kemudian. Mereka yang ada saat malam penuh darah bersama Takamiya hadir di kelas. Seharusnya ini menjadi pertemuan antara mereka yang memiliki tanda kontrak, namun mereka yang mendengar tentang pertemuan ini dengan seenaknya ‘mengundang’ diri mereka sendiri. Mereka mengatakan sudah lelah terhadap ‘kegelapan’.

Pertemuan lebih kepada berbagi informasi baru dan merangkul semua dalam tujuan yang sama. Banyak pertanyaan bermunculan dan di tengah pertemuan, Himekawa pergi. Tidak ada yang menghentikannya dan pertemuan terus berlanjut.

Satu menit Furuichi mendengarkan setiap kata yang terucap dan berusaha menangkap maksudnya, menit selanjutnya dia sudah merosot tidur di kursinya dengan posisi yang tidak nyaman.

Semua sudah terbiasa dan tahu dia akan bangun tak lama lagi. Kecuali Kanzaki yang melirik pada Furuichi sambil berusaha mencuri pandang pada Yuka. Sesuatu tampak tak normal, jadi dia menatap Furuichi lagi, kali ini lebih lekat. Butuh waktu lama baginya untuk menyadari sebuah kesalahan.

 “Hey! Dia tidak bernafas!”

Ucapan keras Kanzaki membuat yang lain mengalihkan perhatian pada Furuichi. Menatap pada dadanya, semua menangkap tidak adanya pergerakan di sana. Para biang onar membeku sesaat, untuk kemudian mulai bergerak cemas. Namun, sebelum salah satu dari mereka bisa mencapai si murid kelas satu, Oga sudah berujar keras.

“Berhenti.”

Semua menurut dan menatap diam saat Oga mendekati si sosok yang tertidur. “Dia baik-baik saja,” ujarnya galak. Menarik meja ke belakang dengan kencang, kerumunan memerhatikan ketika Furuichi terbangun. Oga menatap tajam pada Furichi.

Furuichi berkedip pelan dan dengan grogi memerhatikan sekelilingnya. Didapatinya beberapa wajah cemas di sana. Lalu dia menatap Oga, berusaha mencari jawaban. Si kontraktor tak mengindahkan wajah bingungnya.

“Apa yang barusan itu?” tuntut Kanzaki sambil menatap nyalang Furuichi seakan dia bisa menumbuhkan satu kepala lagi.

“Apa yang apa?” balas Furuichi penuh kebingungan.

“Tidak terjadi apa-apa,” kesal Oga.

“Apa maksudmu tidak terjadi apa-apa?!” Kali ini giliran Toujo yang berteriak.

“Tadi itu serius, tahu,” gumam Nene cukup keras.

“Aku bilang tidak ada apa-apa.” Nada bicara Oga menandakan kalau pembicaraan sudah selesai.

Yakin dia yang tengah menjadi perdebatan, Furuichi mengulang pertanyaannya. “Apa yang terjadi?”

“Tidak ada,” jawab Oga datar.

Pertemuan diselesaikan saat itu juga, dan ketika para siswa keluar dari kelas, Kunieda menarik lengan Oga, menyuruhnya berhenti.

Aura serius terpancar dari gadis bersurai hitam tersebut ketika dia meminta penjelasan dari Oga. Si remaja laki-laki itu sendiri yakin dia tak akan mampu mengelabui Kunieda. Mengembuskan nafasnya, Oga berkata, “Tidak bisa. Lamia sudah melihat keadaannya.”

“Apakah Furuichi tahu?”

Oga memberinya tatapan yang mengindikasikan kalau pertanyyan tersebut adalah pertanyaan bodoh. Namun, dia membalasnya dengan nada bosan.

“Apa bagusnya kalau dia tahu? Aku tidak mau dia menghindari tidur.”

Suasana menghening selama beberapa saat. Seakan kalah perang, Kunieda akhirnya berjanji. “Aku akan meminta yang lain untuk tidak membahas hal ini.”

Oga mengangguk sebagai jawabannya dan sebelum dia dapat meninggalkan kelas, dia kembali harus berhenti dengan sebuah pertanyaan penuh tuntutan. “Apa yang terjadi malam itu?”

Rasa bersalah dan kegagalan menyelimutinya lagi. Dengan punggung yang menatap Kunieda, Oga mengangkat bahunya sebagai jawaban. Sebuah jawaban yang bertentangan dengan ekspresianya saat ini. Ekspresi cemas, gagal, dan marah.

Sebelum meninggalkan ruangan kelas, untuk terakhir kalinya mengenai malam itu, Oga menjawab, “Sesuatu yang tidak akan terjadi lagi.”

Berjalan keluar kelas, Oga menemukan Furuichi tengah menunggunya sambil menatap datar keluar jendela. Tak ada perbincangan selain berjalan bersebelahan keluar dari sekolah. Seperti sebagaimana biasanya.

.

.

Kebiasaan baru Furuichi telah berubah menjadi sesuatu yang normal dan terjadi kadang-kadang. Oga tahu hal tersebut bukanlah sesuatu yang wajar atau fakta mengenai Furuichi yang tiba-tiba tak sadarkan diri, kali ini lebih lama dan parah dibanding sebelumnya. Pikirannya memberitahukan bahwa _pillar demons_ ada di balik ini semua, namun Oga tidak bisa menemukan waktu dimana Furuichi akan menghubungi mereka.

Dan itulah yang paling Oga benci dari kebiasaan tersebut. Dia tak bisa menghentikannya. Jadi, saat dia memaksa Furuichi untuk menginap di rumahnya, setidaknya seminggu sekali, karena ini untuk kebaikan keduanya. Untuk Oga, agar bisa memonitor keadaan Furuichi sepanjang malam, dan untuk Furuichi karena Oga akan tahu kalau keadaan memarah. Namun Furuichi tidak akan pernah tahu akan niatan tersebut.

Sebab ketika Furuichi menginap, kerutinan akan Oga lakukan. Oga akan membiarkan Furuichi tidur di _futon_ di atas lantai. Ketika dia sudah tertidur, Oga akan memindahkannya ke atas ranjang. Sepanjang malam, di antara Berubo dan Furuichi, Oga akan mendengarkan. Dia akan mendengarkan nafas keduanya dan ketika nafas Furuichi berhenti, Oga akan menghitung detik, detak jantungnya berdegup cepat di setiap detik yang berlalu. Dan ketika nafas sang sahabat kembali normal, tanpa sadar Oga akan mengikuti ritme nafas tersebut.

Dan ketika pagi menjelang, Oga akan meletakkannya kembali ke atas _futon_ , namun telinganya tetap awas. Hidup Furuichi ada di tangannya. Pernah sekali Oga melepasnya, namun tidak kali ini. Dia gagal saat itu dan membuatnya tersadar kalau dia bukanlah pria, dia belum menjadi orang. Dia masih harus berkembang.

Karena Oga pernah membiarkan Furuichi mati dan meninggalkan tubuh tersebut. Dia bertingkah bodoh ketika seharusnya Oga mengumpulkan potongan-potongan jiwa Furuichi dan menyelamatkan sahabatnya. Dia bukanlah seorang pria, dia hanya seorang anak bodoh.

Sebab, berdiri gagah dengan jempol mengacung tinggi ketika teman-temanmu dalam masalah bukanlah tindakan seorang pria.

 

 

 


End file.
